Gender Blender
by Kgirl1
Summary: BF5 people get turned into females. I don't own BF5. X3
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: This story takes place anytime BEFORE AJ and Tezz.**

"Ohmygosh, like, _awesome_ mission gals!" Stanford said, getting out of the Reverb. Agura turned to him in annoyance when…_What?_ There was a teenage girl standing where his voice was coming from, running a comb through her red-orange hair.

"Stanford?" She asked, barely believing her eyes.

"Uhm, like, no. I'm Stacy. Did you like, hit your head or something?" The teenager replied.

"Kyburi did hit her pretty hard." Another female voice called from the Buster, and a tall, huskily built brunette with short hair in a ponytail got out.

"Sherman?" Agura exclaimed.

"OMG Agura! Did you like, completely lose your memory?" Another brunette, this one petite and with long brown hair said, hopping out of the Buster. "I'm Sammy and that's Shannon." "Sammy" pointed to the other brunette. "You're AH-GUR-A? Got it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Maybe we should take you to Sage, Agura." A young, Asian girl said, taking off her helmet. She shook her shiny black hair out of its bun and slid in a headband similar to Zoom's. Agura was officially disturbed.

"I agree, Zoë. You okay, Agura? You look a little pale." Agura turned toward the Saber, bracing herself. Her eyes revealed a tall, female blonde, with Vert's blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine. I'm gonna go talk to Sage." She sprinted off to find the Sentient.

"What's up with her?" She heard Stacy/Stanford ask.

"Sage!" Agura yelled.

"What is the problem, Agura?" Sage inquired.

"You need to run some tests on the guys. Like, RIGHT NOW." Agura said urgently. Sage appeared confused.

"Very well." She said, following the young woman into the main area of the Hub. The Sentient gasped.

"Agura! You brought your friends into the Hub?" Sage gasped.

"What? No! It's the guys! Something must have happened when we went through the StormShock!" Agura said.

"Guys? I think something happened to YOU when we went through that StormShock." Sammy/Spinner said.

"Team, I believe I need to run some tests." Sage said.

"Why? We're like, totally fine." Stanford/Stacy said.

"Just a routine checkup." Sage assured them.

"Alright. Let's go ladies." Vert said, and they followed. "Agura?" S/he called. "Coming?"

"Right. Sorry, uh…" Agura still couldn't believe they were all…girls. Too freaky.

"Veronica? Your BFF? God, Kyburi must have really banged you around!" Veronica/Vert exclaimed.

"Not as much as Krytus bangs her." Spinner/Sammy joked, getting giggles.

"Om my grodie, Sam! That's like, so what she said." Stanford/Stacy whined.

"You haven't gotten used to her by now?" Sherman/Shannon reminded them.

"True that." Zoë/Zoom agreed as they approached Sage. Agura just watched her team in absolute awe and shock. _What happened? How long will this last?_ She asked herself the basic questions, then the one that had been hiding in the shadows of her mind crept its way into the front. _If Vert thinks we're "BFFs" when he's a girl, what does he think of us when…_Agura pushed the question back to the corner of her mind.

"Please lay down." Sage gestured to the six cots arranged in the room. Agura raised an eyebrow at the Sentient, asking if she needed to as well. Sage nodded as if to say "Only so we do not make them suspicious."

"Kay." Stanford/Stacy said, taking the closest cot. Once they were ready, Sage activated a scanner above each of the cots.

"Thank you. You are free to go." Sage announced after several minutes. The "girls" left, but Agura hung around for the results.

"What happened?" She asked anxiously, peering over at the screen.

"It appears that the unused Binary Fusion Pod was slightly unstable. It somehow interacted with the unusually high level of Hedron Energy in the BattleZone when you entered the StormShock. I am not completely sure how this phenomenon occurred, but it resulted in affecting the males and giving them female traits. They have no memory of their previous sex." Sage explained.

"Well, can we fix it?" Agura asked.

"According to these results, I should be able to re-engineer the Fusion Pod. If you return to the same BattleZone, we can launch the Fusion Pod into the portal. Passing through it should solve the…anomaly." Sage concluded.

"Great. Let's do it." Agura said. Sage frowned.

"It will take some time to re-engineer the Pod. Approximately five to seven days."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Agura asked. Dealing with her FE-mates was not going to be easy.

"I suppose we will just have to wait. They still have their personalities and unique skills. However, you may have to help them…adjust a little." Sage said. Agura groaned. Walking back into the Hub, she found herself staring at the "guys." They all had the same facial features, just slightly more feminine. Their Shocksuits had kept the same theme and color, but now they were fitted for…well, teenage girls. Even their voices still sounded like their own, just higher and more girly. Shannon/Sherman was still bulky, and her short, dark hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Sammy/Spinner's lighter brown hair was in two braids. Zoom/Zoë had bangs across her forehead, and they had been dyed hot pink. Agura winced. Zoom was still wearing the headband, and the rest of her hair was in two pigtails mounted on the top of her head and with various bright pink and blue streaks. Staci/Stanford's orange hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. The most surprising (and hardest to look at) teammate was Veronica/Vert. As a girl, he was cheerleader pretty, as awkward as Agura felt admitting it. Her wavy blonde hair had darker streaks, and was flowing halfway down her back. Vert had kept the eyes and leadership, but...well, it was the same with all of them. Same personalities, just more feminine.

"Hey! Earth to Agura!" She heard Stanford/Staci shout. "God, what is like, with you today? Veronica just asked if you wanted to hit Zeke's." Agura was startled out of her trance.

"Right. Uh, Zeke's is…" She couldn't let the fe-MALES into Zeke's; someone would surely make a connection. "Closed!" She blurted out. "For, uh, maintenance. I'll go make, uh, sandwiches or something." She was about to dash out to the kitchen when Vert/Veronica's voice stopped her.

"Hey girl, are you okay? You seem kinda shook up from that battle. Maybe you should lie down. Shannon can make lunch." She said. Agura sighed.

"Right. I'll be in my room." She said, walking off. When she got to her room, she flopped down on the bed. Looking around, she thought _this is the only normal thing left in my life right now._ Then she realized that once the now-girls entered their old rooms, they would find nothing but guy clothes. And that might pose a small problem. She ran to talk to Sage.

"Sage! I need you to make four more rooms. The "girls" are gonna suspect something if they use their old ones." She panted.

"I will create them. What will you tell your teammates?" Sage replied. Agura sighed.

"Maintenance."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey, girls!" Agura said, walking into the Hub and feeling completely out of her comfort zone. "Sage has to do some repairs on your rooms, so she made you spare ones if you wanna check them out."

"Kay." Zoë replied.

"What about our clothes?" Sammy whined.

"We'll go shopping!" Agura said before she could think about what she was saying.

"Awesome!" Stacy exclaimed. "Who like, cares about our rooms? Let's go shopping!"

"Yeah!" Everyone but Agura replied, running to their cars. She groaned and trudged to the Tangler.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Think I could make this work?" Stacy asked, holding up a purple tank top.

"Uhm…" Sammy began, "No offense, but you're about as tan as that vamp from Twilight. Let's _not_ blind anyone." Stacy huffed, putting it back.

"Agreed." Zoë said, holding up a retro shirt with a boom-box on it. "Hey, what do you think? Is this me, or is it _me_?" She asked, posing.

"Girl, that's ol' schoo'!" Veronica joked. "Totally you."

"Know right?" Zoë replied, snapping her gum. "What about with my headphones, these armwarmers, this skirt and…these necklaces?" She asked, holding up a pile of clothes and beads.

"How much money do you have, and can I like, have some?" Stacy asked.

"Tons, and no. I'm gonna go try these on." Zoë said.

"Hey Agura?" Veronica called. Agura had been hanging back, staring into space at a rack of blouses.

"Yeah, VertERONICA?" She caught herself.

"Whaddya think?" Veronica held up a red t-shirt with white polka dots. "Too young?"

Agura stifled a laugh. "You're asking me?"

"Of course! I need my girl's input before I buy this!" Veronica replied.

"Okay. Uhm, yeah, probably too young." Agura randomly said.

"That's what I was thinking! Thanks chica." Veronica replied, putting the shirt back. "Okay, what about this one?" Now she was holding up a dark red long sleeve.

"It's summer..." Agura pointed out. Veronica groaned.

"Okay. Last choice." She revealed a red blouse with ruffles along the collar and sleeves.

"Cute. Try it on." Agura said. It was so weird to be "bonding" with Vert like this. She shuddered, then realized everyone was in the fitting rooms besides Sherman/Shannon.

"Don't you wanna try something on, Shannon?" Agura asked.

"You're kidding, right? You know I hate shopping." Shannon said.

"Well, you need _some_ clothes." Agura said, feeling protective in a way for her FE-mates. They were still her friends, and now that she thought about it, they had even more in common. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing.

"Here." She thrust a pair of jeans and a navy T-shirt at Shannon. "Try these on."

Shannon took the clothes. "Fine." She grumbled, going to change. Agura leaned on the clearance rack, satisfied.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"IDK about you girls, but I like, love this outfit!" Stacy exclaimed over the com. She had settled on ripped jeans and a purple hoodie.

"Agreed." Zoë replied, wearing her new clothes. For some reason, Zoom's female side was punk-retro, and she was wearing the boombox tee along with purple armwarmers, a tangle of rainbow plastic necklaces and orange skinny jeans with bulky pink and blue headphones around her neck. Agura had no idea how, but it worked.

"You were so right about this shirt, Agura! Told you I needed you help." Veronica said, wearing the red blouse and a denim miniskirt.

"Yeah, I guess these are fine for clothes." Shannon replied, looking down at the items Agura had picked for her.

"I still can't believe you shopped, Shannon!" Sammy exclaimed, in an electric blue half-sleeve shirt and shorts. "You're like, a miracle worker, Agura."

Agura smiled to herself. "You have no idea." She said under her breath as they entered the Hub.

"I'm choosing my room first!" Sammy yelled, running out of the Buster.

"Oh my gosh, like, cheater!" Stacy cried, stumbling to follow in her new flip-flops.

"Suckers!" Zoë tapped both of them as she darted past. Shannon followed, leaving Agura and Veronica.

"Aren't you gonna claim a room?" Agura asked.

"Eh." Veronica shrugged. "I don't really care. Zoë will probs save me one next to her."

"Probably." Agura said.

"Hey, Agura?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Do you have a tampon I could borrow? Mine are still in my room." Veronica said honestly. Agura could have died, but instead she tried to hide the blush that was creeping up on her cheeks.

"Sure." She managed. "I'll grab you some."

"Thanks." Veronica replied. Agura ran into her room and collapsed on the bed. _Sage better get that Fusion Pod engineered soon._ She thought.

**NOTE (again): **

**Vert: Veronica**

**Zoom: Zoë **

**Sherman: Shannon**

**Spinner: Sammy**

**Stanford: Stacy**

**Agura: Praying Sage hurries up. **

**JK R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Agura slowly opened her eyes, checking the clock. 9:00 am. Training started in an hour. She sighed, slowly sitting up and recalling the dream, or rather nightmare, she had had in the night.

"STACI! CAN I BORROW SOME GEL?"

"GET YOUR OWN FRIGGIN' GEL!"

"I RAN OUT!"

"TOO FRIGGIN' BAD!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MY HAAAIIIIRRR?"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! GOD!"

"GEEZ! NEED A TAMPON WITH THAT MOOD SWING?"

"SHUT THE FREAK UP, SAMMY!"

_Right._

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sammy, with slightly messy hair, walked into the kitchen.

"Veronica? Does we has to train today?" She asked, batting her brown eyes.

"That doesn't work on me anymore, Sam. So yes." Veronica replied, taking a bite of cereal. Sammy huffed and sprawled into one of the chairs.

"I don't think…I can make it." She gasped, laying a dramatic hand across her forehead.

"What's your excuse this time?"

"Cramps." Sammy clutched her stomach in pretense agony. Agura's eyes widened, then squinted with anger. The guys had _no idea_ how many times she had trained with cramps!

"Sammy, shut it and suck it up. We all have to train with cramps!" She snapped.

"Snap!" Zoë shouted, walking in and bopping her head along to her Ipod. "Maybe you aren't the only one on a "lady day," Sam." Agura rolled her eyes, remembering that these teammates had to be dealt with a bit differently than her real ones. _Just a few more days,_ she reminded herself patiently.

"Maybe she isn't, but I'm still training." She said, spreading peanut butter on a slice of toast.

"Amen, sista!" Veronica said, raising her fist for a knuckle touch. "You guys should listen to Agura. She's a good influence." She smiled at Agura to show she was partially kidding.

"Yeah, good influence like my mother." Sammy huffed, getting out a box of Froot Loops.

"Hey! Our mother's a great influence!" Shannon protested, entering the kitchen.

"Aw! Shannon loves her mommy!" Stacy followed into the kitchen, making a heart with her hands.

"Shut up." Shannon grumbled, pouring an algae protein shake. (A/N: See webisode: "Splashback").

"That stuff is like, totally nasty." Stacy commented. "How can you _like_ drinking something that's like, green? It's so not natural."

"Oh, and like your "hair enhancing" vitamins are?" Shannon shot back.

"Hey! My locks will be voluptuous in six to eight weeks results may vary!" Stacy replied.

"Really, ladies? Can we at least eat _breakfast_ in peace without an argument?" Veronica warned them.

"We could, if Stacy moved." Sammy fired at the red-head. Agura groaned, hoping this wasn't how guys thought girls acted.

"Guys!" The word slipped out, but her voice got their attention. "So, you're not morning people and you're PMS'ing. GET OVER IT, and get along." The girls were silent after that.

"Thank you." She breathed, easing into a chair. Veronica raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "Impressive."

"Since when are you so bossy?" Sammy grumbled.

"Since you became a gir-ANNOYING." Agura saved. "I'll see you guys at training." She quickly departed, leaving her teammates to shrug at each other.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Stacy commented dryly.

"IDK. I'll go check on her." Veronica stood to leave.

"Right, BFF's and all that." Sammy said.

"Don't be hatin' on what you can't have!" Veronica smiled. "See you guys soon." She said, leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey! Agura! YO!" Veronica called. Agura tried to walk faster, but Veronica caught her. "You okay? You've seemed sort of weird lately." Agura sighed. What was she supposed to say, "I'm fine, but you and the rest of the team used to be guys, so it's throwing me off a little. No biggie." ?

"I'm fine. I just…didn't sleep too well last night." She admitted, not untruthfully.

"Been there." Veronica smiled. "Hey, we're here for you. And trust me, I know Sammy and Stacy can be." She pulled Agura into a friendly hug, and Agura awkwardly received it, unsure of how to respond.

"Thanks." She said, and her "BFF" pulled away.

"See you at training. Take it easy, k? You work too hard." She said, leaving. Agura moaned. Her relationship with Vert had been complicated enough when they were different genders!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ready girls?" Veronica asked, standing in front of them.

"Bleahgh." Sammy stuck out her tongue, clutching her stomach.

"Tone down the drama, crampy. I've got 'em too." Veronica joked. "Alright, today we're going over defense strategies. You guys remember the wedge?"

"No, we completely forgot the first strategy you taught us." Sammy said dryly.

"Great, why don't you draw a diagram for us and write a three page essay on why it worked effectively on all those Sark?" Veronica said seriously.

"What?" Sammy exclaimed.

"JK. But I do have a variation on it for you." Veronica grabbed a whiteboard marker and outlined a basic plan.

"Now, let's say we fuse Agura, Shannon and Sammy. They've got the strength, so-"

"Hey Veronica? Do you work at the grocery store?"

"Uhm, no." Veronica replied to Stacy.

"Then why are you _labeling _people?" Stacy and Sammy burst into laughter, high-fiving. Even Shannon, Veronica and Agura couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Gotta admit, Veronica, that was a good one." Shannon laughed.

"Not your best. I'd give it an eight." Veronica grinned. Stacy huffed.

"Always an eight!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Alright ladies, good job today." Veronica said, finishing up. Everyone groaned and got up to leave when the StormShock alarm rang.

"Stormshock in T-minus 5.3 minutes." Sage's voice rang over the intercom.

"Let's go girls!"

Agura wondered what Krytus and the Reds would think of the Female Force 5.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Woah! This Zone is tight!" Zoë said, driving the Chopper off a wall and launching into the air.

"It appears to be a sort of maze, or labyrinth. The Key must be in the center." Shannon mused, checking her screens.

"And we've got to beat _them_ to it!" Veronica yelled, referring to the Reds.

"Humans…detected…destroy?" Kytren rasped, looking at Krytus.

"Not quite, Kytren. They appear to have altered their physical appearance somehow." Krytus mused, examining a scan of the team.

"All but their Hunter." Kyburi hissed at the ATV, looking at the same set of screens.

"Capture Protocol! We shall show them that Red Sentients are not so easily fooled!" Krytus snarled, in hot pursuit as his team followed.

"Hello! Is it just me, or is it getting a little hot in hee-yah?" Stacy shouted, cranking the music on the Reverb.

"**Somebody call 9-1-1! Shawtie fire burning on the dance floor! Woah-oh, oh!"**

"What is coming from that car?" Krylox groaned, covering his ears.

"I believe the human referred to it as _tunes_." Kyrosis muttered, firing at the Reverb.

"Hey! Watch the paint job, hothead!" Stacy snapped, pursuing the Red.

"So, someone's not the only female anymore!" Kyburi grinned as she fought Agura.

"Aw, come on, Kyburi! Don't you wish you had someone to share bras with? A gal pal? BFF?" Agura smirked as her teammates and even a few Reds snickered. The Sentient howled in rage.

"I'll destroy you for that _smart remark_, human!" She snarled.

"Aw, come on, Kyburi! She's just saying, it must be hard to be the only one with a vagi-"

"SAMMY!" Her teammates cut her off, and she smirked as they raced through another corridor of the maze.

"So, _human,_" Krytus spat, "Why the change in appearance? Did you really think it could throw us off?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Krytus, but I did get my bangs cut.  
Thanks for noticing." Veronica said, opening the blades on her Saber.

"Not that!" Krytus roared, ramming her.

"Hey, guys! There's the Key!" Zoë pointed to the hovering BattleKey.

"Mine!" Stacy called, activating her cannons and bouncing up. Using the maglev grabber on her car, she snagged the Key, landing to cheers and a ram from Krylox.

"The Key is mine! And turn _off_ that grating noise!" He shouted, referring to the music.

"What? Oh, that does it! Stacy's out; PEACE!" She yelled as the team opened a portal and drove into it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nice work ladies!" Veronica announced as they pulled into the Hub.

"Your Key." Stacy handed it to Sage.

"Thank you, uh, Stacy." She said, leaving to store the Key.

"So, Zeke's?" Sammy asked.

"Uh, still closed!" Agura exclaimed. "Sorry! Let's just pop in a pizza or something." She tried to hide a blush.

"No way! Boh-ring! Let's have…" Sammy held up a finger as if to say _Wait for a burst of genius. _"Breakfast for dinner! Shannon can fry the bacon!"

"Hey! Since when did I volunteer?" Shannon held up her hands defensively.

"I'll help you Shannon." Agura said, eager to have some normalcy.

"Yay! Agura's making waffles everyone!" Sammy announced, running out before she could argue. Veronica laughed.

"I'll help, if you want." She offered.

"That's fine!" Agura immediately said. "Er, we can do it." Veronica shrugged.

"Alright." In about half an hour, they were all seated around the table, eating. Sammy was spreading peanut butter on her waffles.

"Ew! How can you like, eat that?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, sis, peanut butter is good on lots of things, but one of them is NOT waffles." Shannon added.

"Don't be hatin'!" Sammy said. "You just have to try it!" She dumped a bowl of chocolate chips on the creation, then drowned it in syrup and liberally applied powdered sugar.

"Hey Sammy, your waffle called. It's suffocating." Veronica joked.

"My waffle loves it toppings!" Sammy defended, taking a heaping bite.

"Yeah, like Bigfoot loves his tank." Zoë joked, spooning strawberries on her waffle.

"Bigfoot loves his tank, OKAY?"

"Why would you name your fish that?" Shannon groaned, to murmurs of agreement.

"Ya know what? YOU ARE CREATING A HAZARDOUS EATINHG ENVIRONMENT, MA'AM!" Sammy jumped up, grabbing her plate and leaving the kitchen. "GOOD DAY TO YOU!" She left.

"Think she's on her period?" Stacy asked after she had left. Everyone looked at each other.

"Yup."

A/N: The waffles thing was homage to Donkey from Shrek. "Let's have a sleepover, stay up all night, and in the morning? I'm makin' _waffles!_" And the hazardous learning environment is for my friend Alex. He says that at school ALL. THE. TIME. Well, hope you liked!


	3. The End

Everyone had finished eating, and the girls were now relaxing at the table, when Stacy sighed, long and begging for attention.

"What?" Veronica tilted her head.

"Don't you ever wish there were guys on the team?" Agura started choking on her water.

"G-guys?" She sputtered. "Why?" Veronica patted her on the back in a friendly variation of the Heimlich.

"Why do you think?" Zoë smirked, twirling a pigtail.

"I agree with Zo. I need a man." Stacy grinned.

"Eh. I'm doing just fine on my own. A guy on the team would be nothing but drama." Shannon looked pointedly around the room, and Agura wondered if they had ever had a conversation like this about her.

"I dunno, Shannon, it could go either way. We'd probs fight over him, though." Veronica commented, again making Agura think. _Did they ever…fight over me?_ She pushed the question away.

"Nuh-uh. He would obviously fall madly in love with me right away. It wouldn't be a problem." Stacy said cockily, making them groan.

"Sorry Stacy. I don't think a new recruit is going to show up at our doorstep anytime soon." Sammy reasoned.

"Oh well. Always the diner." Stacy shrugged. "That one Ben guy, you know, the blonde? He's kinda cute."

"I'm more into "tall, dark and handsome." Veronica said, and Agura's eyes widened a bit. "What about you, Agura?"

"Me?" She asked, still contemplating his/her "tall, dark and handsome" remark.

"No, the other Agura." Sammy said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well, I don't know." She pushed the question off.

"Aw, come on! Even Shannon has a crush on the new waiter at Zeke's!" Veronica pressed, making the younger Cortez turn beet red. Agura debated. She had never had anyone to talk to about her and Vert, and now, presented the golden opportunity of a roomful of teenage girls who wouldn't remember a thing she told them…what was the harm? She could even get _Vert's_ opinion!

"Well, there is one guy I've seen around town." She began, and the girls leaned in intently.

"Name?" Sammy demanded.

"Uh, Jake." Agura randomly said.

"Is he hot?" Stacy asked. "What does he look like?"

"He's blonde," She began, and Zoë whistled her approval. "And has blue eyes-"

"Sexy." Veronica grinned, implying that she was talking about her blonde self. Sammy smacked her.

"Let her talk, woman! Is he hot? Muscular?" She waggled her eyebrows.

"I don't know!" Agura giggled despite herself. "It's weird. Like, we're good friends, and we've helped each other out more than once, but…I don't know if he likes me as more than a friend."

"How does he act around you compared to around Grace?" Zoë asked.

"Why?"

"Because all the guys around here hit on Grace! It's stupid." She replied, angrily changing the song on her iPod.

"Well, he asked her out." Agura slowly realized, and the girls winced. "But it was a long time ago, and…" She tried to comfort herself.

"Don't worry about it." Veronica put an arm around her. "All the guys ask her out. I bet he only did it to make you jealous." She said nonchalantly.

"Well, it did make me think I wasn't good enough for him." She admitted.

"See? _Totally_ playing hard to get." Stacy confirmed.

"Well, I don't even know if I like him. I mean, I do, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Agura asked.

"Well, I think he does." Veronica said. "Just be patient. He's probs just shy. All guys are." Agura shrugged.

"Alright."

"I don't see the obsession with guys! Who cares?" Shannon threw her arms up in the air.

"LIAR! You totally have a crush on that new waiter, Mitch!" Sammy accused.

"Maybe, but I don't want him to come live at the Hub!" Shannon retorted, when Sage's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Stormshock in T-minus four minutes. Agura, please see me for a vehicle upgrade." Agura's heart leapt into her throat. Did Sage have the cure? Her hopes fell slightly when she realized, as her FE-mates raced out, that she would miss them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Agura raced into the Hub. "Do you have the cure?" She asked Sage eagerly.

"Yes. Here is the re-engineered Fusion Pod. I am sending you to the same BattleZone. Launch this into the portal before you enter and it should reverse their condition." Sage confirmed, and Agura put the pod on her car.

"Will they remember anything?" She asked.

"I was unable to predict that outcome." Sage apologized, and Agura turned deathly pale. "Agura? Are you not well?" The Sentient inquired.

"Nope! I'm fine! See ya soon!" Agura sprinted to the Tangler, praying that they wouldn't remember under her breath. Approaching the Stormshock to whoops of excitement from the girls, she nervously gripped her controls. Once the portal was in sight, she crossed her fingers and fired the Fusion Pod. Blinking as she passed through the portal, Agura held her breath when she heard…

"Way to lose the Fusion Pod, Agura. No wonder I'm the Artillery Expert." She had never been happier to hear Stanford's egocentric voice.

"Lay off, Stan." Vert was normal too! "Everything okay, Agura?"

"Yup!" She replied happily. "Oh! Uhm yeah, just a rough portal crossing. My hands slipped."

"Speaking of rough, I have a killer headache. Can we bust up the baddies and go home?" Spinner whined.

"I wish. Sage must have glitched; no Reds here." Sherman said.

"I'm with Spin. Let's jet!" Zoom said, taking off his helmet.

"Uh, Zoom?" Spinner snickered, making the others investigate Zoom's ebony hair, now streaked with pink and blue.

"Aw man!" Zoom groaned, examining a fistful of hair. "Spinner, I swear, if you did this-" He stormed threateningly over to the Buster, and Spinner ducked back inside in fear.

"No! I swear!" He protested. Vert laughed.

"Let's go home, guys."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Agura? Pass me that wrench?" Vert asked. The two were alone in the Hub; the others had gone for pizza. "Thanks."

"Mhm." She muttered from under the green ATV.

"So, I guess with this Jake guy, none of us have a chance anymore?" Vert said casually, and she dropped her wrench.

"What?" She exclaimed, picking up the fallen tool. "How'd you remember that?"

"I dunno. It's all kind of fuzzy…we were girls, weren't we?" He asked, and she apologetically nodded. "So, no chance then?"

"Why?" She asked suspiciously, and he turned a light shade of red.

"No reason. He sounds nice, is all."

Agura sighed. "Yeah, you are."

"Huh?" He said.

"Vert, "Jake" is you. I didn't think you would remember anything, and you were all girls, and…" She trailed off, and he walked over to kneel next to her.

"So…you're not sure if "his guy" even likes you back." He said, and she nodded in confusion. He kissed her cheek.

"He does." She looked to him in shock.

"What…why didn't you tell me?" Vert shrugged.

"You were always so casual. I just didn't think you liked any of us. I gave up." He admitted.

"Oh." She managed through the shock.

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Probably shouldn't have brought it up."

"No." She stopped him. "No, it's fine." He grinned at her, then returned to his car. Agura sighed to herself. Gender switches, relationships …Gosh! Maybe she should just stick to saving the earth for awhile…The Huntress glanced back over to where Vert was working on the Saber. As if by fate, he looked up, meeting her eyes. The blonde smiled and returned to his work.

Or maybe not…


End file.
